


It's the plague.

by Theladyofshadowsandmystery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery
Summary: Poor ill Jenny.
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Kudos: 21





	It's the plague.

Jenny started to annoy Vastra.

“It’s not the plague”  
“But what if it is?”

Vastra covered her face with her hands as she sighed heavily at Jenny, she being saying she was dying of the plague for the last hour. Jenny has been ill for the last two weeks. Vastra forced her to stay in bed. She had many fevers, terrible nausea, and she had gotten so weak that Vastra had to feed her tea because she could barely move her arms . And apparently she looked just as terrible as she was feeling according to Strax.

“You know Jenny, if you don’t get better soon I’m going to have to start calling you the green one.” she said with an amused smirk. Jenny made a mental note to punch her as soon as she got her strength back.  
“You won’t be making jokes after I die from the plague.” Jenny tried to glare at her with an annoyed look, but it made her feel dizzy.  
“Oh for the last time it is not the damn plague!” Vastra sounded angry at this point.

“I swear to you Jenny, you make one more plague comment and I am going to throw what's left of the tea out!”  
Jenny knew she was in trouble when Vastra started to raise her voice.  
“Okay dear, I’m sorry. It’s not the plague; it’s just a bug. I’ll stop, I’m sorry.” She gave her a weak grin.  
“Thank you dear heart. Now, are you hungry? Do you need anything? More tea?

“You too come back to bed.” Jenny asked with a weak smile.  
“Jenny,” Vastra sighed “I have work to do.”  
“But but please…” Jenny whimpered, giving Vastra puppy eyes.  
Vastra smiled, “you know i can't say no to you when you look at me that way.”

Jenny smirked “does that mean you're coming back to bed?”  
Vastra let out a weak sigh “I guess the files can be looked over tomorrow.”  
Vastra takes off her shoes, and gets into bed next to Jenny.

“If you get me ill,” Vastra half joked as she got comfortable beside Jenny in bed.  
“Yeah Yeah,” Jenny grumbled, cuddling Vastra's side.


End file.
